rupaulsdragracefandomcom_es-20200214-history
Shuga Cain
Shuga Cain es el nombre drag de Jesus Martinez, un intérprete, panadero y una de las concursantes de la Temporada 11 de "RuPaul's Drag Race". Origen Nombre Drag El nombre drag de Shuga Cain proviene del personaje "Shug Avery" de "The Color Purple" y de la artista Candis Cayne. RuPaul's Drag Race Un recién llegado al drag, Shuga dejó su dulce trabajo corporativo de seis cifras para convertirse en una drag queen a tiempo completo. Pero el talento sube a la cima, y en 18 meses, Cain ya se ha establecido como un elemento clave en la competitiva escena del drag de la ciudad de Nueva York, donde confía en su experiencia en la ópera y el teatro musical para destacarse entre la multitud. Aunque nunca cumplió sus sueños de actuar Broadway, Shuga "cree que es graciosa", pero también dice que "ser estúpida es por excelencia Shuga". La eliminación de Shuga fue muy controversial, ya que fue nominada a eliminación a pesar de tener un buen desempeño tanto en el desafío como en la pista. Su eliminación provocó indignación dentro de la comunidad y muchos culparon a la producción, acusándolos de querer deshacerse de ella como concursante de relleno. Otros también han hablado sobre la ubicación de los concursantes en el episodio, argumentando que su posición como nominada a eliminación debió haber sido ocupada por Silky Nutmeg Ganache o Yvie Oddly. Ella ha hablado sobre su eliminación injusta desde su emisión y muchos la han apoyado. Frase de Entrada "Get ready y'all, cause this sugar is so sweet!" Frases Memorables * "Honey!" * "Girl!" * "Do I have to really say 40?" (acerca de su edad) * "I can be your grandmother, girl." (a Plastique Tiara, sobre su edad) * "Both of them girl? Both earrings! It's national television honey. Staple that shit to yo' ear girl!" (sobre el atuendo de entrada de Ra'Jah O'Hara) * "I'm just gonna pretend Imma wack you because I caught you with my man girl!" (actuando con Jasmine Masters durante la sesión de fotos del Episodio 1) * "I don't know how you pulled that off girl!" (a Scarlet Envy en "''Untucked''") * "This is too fucking much! Way too much!" (acerca del video mensaje de su prometido en "Untucked") * "She a bendy girl!" * "I NEED HELP!" * "She has all this pain, but have you seen the bitch?! She acts like nothing is wrong! You never know what someone's going through." (sobre Yvie Oddly) * "Bitch I live for a sparkle honey." * "Oh I could take all these sponges and make a sponge dress." * "COME ON SNAP PEAS!" * "Bitch I'm here just to eat." (en en el desafío "Farm to Runway") * "Is this kale?" * "Honey I'm eating all the fruit, the seeds. I don't even know what my garment's gonna be... All I know is the food is good and I am here for it!" * "Those pants girl, THE TAILOR ON THE PANTS!" * "I am letting the judges eat ALL the pumpkin seeds!" * "But you brought it up". (a Ra'Jah O'Hara en "Untucked") * "¡Claro que sí! AHHHHH, cuchi-cuchi-cuchi-cuchi-cuchi-cuchi!" (como Charo en el "Snatch Game at Sea") * "Mazola! It is the oil for the corn but you put it in your skin then you can sleep around in it, and then cook a taco!" (como Charo en "Snatch Game at Sea") * "Vanjie is messin' with Tony and I can tell that he is afraid honey." * "My heart game is on point girl." * "I can barely walk in the bitch! But I will be taking a slow strut on the runway." (sobre su atuendo de Lentejuelas en la pasarela) * "I AM LIVING! Come on, Cirque du Soleil." (durante el lipsync de Brooke Lynn Hytes vs. Yvie Oddly) * "Assume the position!" * "I haven't been on top in a while!" * "I'M A LITTLE BROWN WOMAN IN A BIG BROWN BOX!" * "Halleloo! Times two!!" * "Remember sugar is so sweet, and I'll see you real soon." (tras salir del escenario en su eliminación) Mensaje de despedida "You all hold a very special place in my heart. Make Nana proud ♡ Shuga" Curiosidades * Shuga Cain es originaria de California, pero ahora vive y actúan en New York City, New York. *El padre de Shuga es originario de El Salvador y su madre es Española y Nativa Americana (Apache) de Nuevo México. * Es la concursante más vieja de la temporada 11. Usualmente dice esto con orgullo, refiriéndose a sí misma como "Nana". * Ella es la primera Escorpio en participar en el programa desde la Temporada 5, así como la cuarta en competir junto a Jade, Lashauwn Beyond, y Jade Jolie. *Su concursante favorita es la subcampeona de la Temporada 4 y Ganadora de All Stars 1, Chad Michaels. *Fue llamada a competir en la temporada 11 solo dos días después de comenzar a hacer drag a tiempo completo. *Fue emparejada con Jasmine Masters para el primer minidesafío de la temporada 11, una sesión de fotos. *Es la concursante de New York con clasificación más alta en la Temporada 11. Las otras, Honey Davenport y Scarlet Envy, clasificaron como 13 y 10 respectivamente. *Fue la última persona en ser anunciada como salva en el lipsync de 6 personas, eliminando a Honey Davenport. **De dicho lipsync, es la última concursante en ser eliminada en la temporada. Galería ShugaCain1.jpg ShugaCain2.jpg ShugaCain3.jpg Temporada 11 Looks Shuga_Cain.jpg|Promo Look ShugaS11.jpg|Promo Look ShugaCainS11Confessional.png|Confessional Look ShugaCainEntranceLook.png|Entrance Look ShugaMiniChallenge.jpg|Mini Challenge Photoshoot — Jasmine Masters ShugaLegendaryLook.png|Legendary Look — Sharon Needles ShugaZodiacLook.png|Zodiac Look — Scorpio ShugaFringeLook.png|Fringe Look ShugaOrangeLook.png|Orange Alert Look ShugaCainTrickOrTreatLook.png|Trampy Trick or Treater Look ShugaCainWitchPleaseLook.png|Witch Please Look ShugaCainMilfLook.png|MILF Eleganza Look ShugaGoldLook.png|All That Glitters Look ShugaFarmLook.png|Farm To Runway Look ShugaSnatchGameS11.jpg|Snatch Game Look — Charo ShugaSequinsLook.png|Sequins on the Runway Look ShugaMugShot.jpg|L.A.D.P Mug Shot ShugaFacekiniLook.png|Facekini Look ShugaCainCaftanLook1.png|Caftan Look NinaWest&ShugaMakeOverLooks.png|Makeover Look by Nina West ShugaMakeover.PNG|Unaired Makeover Look ShugaBestDrag.PNG|Unaired Best Drag Look ShugaReunionLook1.jpg|Reunion Look ShugaFinaleLook.jpg|Grand Finale Look Videos thumb|center|335 px Redes Sociales * Shuga Cain Sitio | Facebook | Instagram | Twitter * Shuga Cain en YouTube en:Shuga Cain Navegación Categoría:Reinas Categoría:Reinas Temporada 11 Categoría:Temporada 11 Categoría:Reinas de New York Categoría:Reinas Latinas Categoría:Reinas Más Antiguas Categoría:Nacidas en 1978 Categoría:Reinas con Nombre de Juego de Palabras Categoría:Anfitriona Programa Web Categoría:Reinas Nativas Americanas Categoría:Escorpio Categoría:Actores Categoría:Asesinas de Lip Sync Categoría:Reinas de Comedia Categoría:Tres Nominaciones Categoría:Novena Eliminada Categoría:Séptimo Lugar Categoría:Reinas Visitantes Categoría:Favorita de los Fans Categoría:Reinas Camp Categoría:Reinas de Looks Categoría:Eliminaciones Controversiales